Common carriers, such as passenger airlines, bus lines, train lines, and passenger vehicles frequently include business class seating in which a monument is placed around a portion of the passenger seat to offer privacy, stowage, and support for a table, and a video monitor. Because the cabins of such vehicles traditionally include seat tracks in the floor that are aligned with the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, installation of seating and furniture at an angle to such tracks, while also complying with all necessary safety regulations presents a challenge.
Several solutions have been attempted to overcome this problem. For example, a double lower frame—one for the passenger seat and one for the surrounding monument—has been used to connect the seat and monument to the seat tracks, but the installation is complex and the number of frames needed may interfere with the available foot area for passengers.
A pallet or plinth on which the passenger seat and the monument are mounted has been used to connect the seat and monument to the seat tracks, but the design creates a floor level that is uneven with the cabin floor, thus presenting trip hazards for passengers moving about the cabin.
Finally, GB 2405790 describes a single lower frame on three points for connecting the seat and monument to the seat tracks, but does not provide a way to connect a footrest or other structures that may be used in conjunction with the monument and passenger seat.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a base frame assembly for installing passenger seats, monuments, and other structures at an angle to the direction of seat tracks within a vehicle floor, in which the base frame assembly does not significantly interfere with passenger foot space or present tripping hazards.